The start of the rest of our lives
by WanderingSoul2014
Summary: "Just you wait Remus, I'll get you yet."she said Tonks knew he cared for her, maybe even loved her, so what will it take for him to realize it? Follow the pair throughout the wizardry world where lives are put in danger and hearts are threatening to break
1. Chapter 1

So, I have recently been inspired by the Remus/Tonks relationship, so obviously here I am. That being said, I think I know enough of both of them to write a decent story, but feel free to add some facts about either character if need be. Anyways, here is my first story in a LONG time (keep in mind, I'm not British, so if I use any slang wrong.. Sorry!)

Enjoy

…..

"What were you thinking Sirius?" Lupin, paced back and forth in front of one distraught Sirius Black who's black hair had fallen over his pale stricken face. "Do you not realize how close you were to being seen? Do you want to go back to Azkaban? I cannot…."

"Alright, enough Remus. I know it was stupid, but this is Harry we're talking about. I couldn't leave him there anymore. Those people are horrible to him. I just didn't see why he had to stay with them when he could be living with his godfather." Sirius stared into the eyes of his longest friend, begging for understanding. After a few moments Remus let out a sigh, ran a hand through his slightly grey streaked hair and plopped down.

"I think I would have done the same thing. I can't stand those muggles and I don't know who can." Remus stood once more grabbing a book from the shelf, anything to take his mind off the fact that he almost lost his friend tonight. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, Moody said he'd retrieve him tomorrow and bring him here. Said something about a garden competition to get them out of the house, one of his aurors came up with that one. I have to say, I've never heard moody talk positive about one of trainees. Come to think of it never heard anything positive come out of that old gits mouth."

Sirius had to laugh at that one. He knew exactly who Lupin was talking about almost immediately, only because Nymphadora had to have been the only person in the world to get Moody to smile. "Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius said, still laughing.

"Who?" asked Remus who still had his blue eyes glued to a book. Before Sirius could answer however, he cut in at the thought of bringing someone he had never met to retrieve the one and only Harry Potter. "I don't think it's a good idea to be bringing someone we don't know into this?"

"She's my cousin actually." A shocked Remus looked up from his book. Sirius had only talked about his family once and it wasn't exactly a cheery moment. "Don't worry Remus; she's one of the few I have whom I actually liked. Although, I haven't seen her in years but I trust her, and so does Mad-Eye."

"You've never told me about any cousin before." Lupin stood there almost hurt that his friend of so long hadn't told him. Remus Lupin looked questionably confused. Seeing his friend in slight distraught, Sirius walked over to him, clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry my dear friend." A slow smirk came upon his face. "I'm positive you'll get along great actually." With that being said Sirius left a bewildered Remus in the dark, heading for bed.

The next morning came all too soon for Remus. Thoughts of last night haunted his dreams, which meant he hadn't achieved a good slumber like he had desired. Any other thoughts of his were interrupted by a crash coming downstairs. He ran down the stairs with his wand ready to attack when he heard Moody yell.

"Nymphadora!" Moody hobbled to the kitchen where Remus and the others could hear him mumbling. He finally turned around to see Harry standing in the hall way with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Harry! Good to see you in one piece." Lupins mood elevated at seeing the young boy whom he was so fond for. After giving Harry a quick hug he looked at the young woman trying to detangle herself from the heap of clothes on the floor.

"Sorry Harry, I'll have this cleaned up and sent to your room as soon as a can." The first thing noticed was her bright purple hair. "Wouldn't have this problem if I wasn't falling on my arse every other step.." She mumbled. While she cleaned up, Remus turned to Harry.

"I think there's someone else waiting for you in the kitchen Harry." His face lit up and ran in to find Sirius. "You must be Sirius's cousin, Nymph-"

"Tonks, just tonks." She interrupted. She finally looked up at Remus then and neither spoke for a moment. "Um, people call me Tonks, it's been that way since I can remember so I prefer it." Remus laughed slightly and helped her finish cleaning up Harry's things.

Tonks stood up losing her balance as she did so. Remus quickly shot out and caught her, causing her to fall into him. Face turning red, Tonks apologized quietly. Laughing slightly with his hands still around her waist he encouraged her to look up at him. "Do I need to stay by your side and make sure you don't hurt yourself?" He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her but forced that thought out of his mind immediately. "I'm Remus. Sirius and I go way back. By the way, it's quite a shame." Tonks looked up at him puzzled. "Nymphadora is a beautiful name". He smiled down at her confused himself as to why he was behaving like this, but pleased to see that she was blushing for the third time in moments. Before she could say anything else, Sirius walked out of the kitchen.

"Already getting cozy with my cousin I see." Sirius laughter was loud and boisterous, knowing exactly what he had known since Remus first mentioned Tonks. Now that they had sprung apart, Sirius held his arms open towards her. "Ah, good to see you Nymphie."

"Don't call me that!" she said as her hair turned a dark red.

…..

AN:

Hope you liked it. Not too much going on but I'll quickly get to that I promise. Let me know what you think. Any insight to the characters (like character traits of any kind) and critiques are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

As much as Remus Lupin loved being at number 12 Grimmauld place, he couldn't help but notice Tonks seemed to brighten up the gloomy house. Whether it was from her purple hair or her infectious personality, he hadn't a clue. He had known her all of a full day and was sure she was going to hurt herself with all the falls she had taken. Of course Remus was more than happy to help her up. This particular night the Order was to have a meeting at the Grimmauld place. The kitchen was filled with even more people than Remus thought possible.

"Alright children, out you go" said Molly Weasley ushering out all the Weasley children, along with Harry and a stuttering Tonks. Tonks gave Lupin a look that said help! "Oh no Molly Tonks is with the group now." Lupin couldn't help laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous Remus! She can't be more than 19 years old!" Molly looked from Tonks to Lupin disbelieving what she had heard.

Tonks was utterly embarrassed. Not once in her adult life had she been mistaken for a child. It wasn't a good feeling either. "I'm 23 actually." muttered tonks quietly.

"Yeah, she's a woman now." said Sirius in his ever sarcastic tone. "Aren't ya Nymphie?" Sirius threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh Sirius, really." said Molly obviously not impressed with his sense of humor. "I'm sorry dear. Here have a seat right over here. Are you hungry?" Tonks had been seated between Sirius and Lupin. Molly had turned away before she could respond. Tonks was still fighting the redness in her cheeks when Remus laid a hand on hers under the table, patting it affectionately.

"Don't worry, it's the mother instinct in her. You'll learn to like her." Lupin winked in her direction holding her hand for just a moment longer. All Tonks could do was nod and smile. Before long the meeting had finished and everybody was clearing out. Tonks laid her head on the table and sighed. A week working double shifts at the ministry and dealing with the order was starting to take a toll on her.

"It's a lot to take in at first." Remus was leaning against the door frame looking relaxed and, Tonks admitted, sexy. "You'll see as you get to know everybody else, we're just a family."

"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly forced into this now was I?" She said with a smirk. "In all honesty I'm just exhausted from work. It's becoming more of a bother to go to work these days." Tonks smiled at the man who sat next to her. She'd become quite fond of him already.

"You're a metamorohmagus, correct?" he said looking at her hair. "It's quite rare; you must be something special Nymphadora Tonks." She looked into his eyes for the first time since meeting him.

"You're the first person to say that to me" she said quietly. Neither could look away but then Lupin coughed and pulled back slightly.

"Well, I hope you'll be staying here now that you've become re-acquainted with Sirius. He's quite fond of you, you know. Even if he does tease any chance he gets. Oh, there is a bedroom on the second floor, second door on your right. If you need anything at all, I'll just be across the hall." He left the kitchen and began climbing the stairs.

"Remus?" He turned back to tonks who was biting her lip. "Thanks for everything." She said sincerely. He smiled back down at her.

"Goodnight Nymphadora." He turned around and continued, but not before seeing her eyes roll at him.

Later that night Tonks lay in her bed thinking about Remus Lupin. She had never met anyone quite like him and had never felt this way about anyone. She wondered if her nightmares were going to plague her for the third time in a row. Deciding she didn't want to give it a chance, she got up and quietly opened her door. To her surprise Remus' light was still on. "Remus?" she knocked softly. She only had to wait a few seconds before he opened the door.

Barefoot, hair disheveled Remus stood there smiling slightly. "Are you alright?" he placed a hand on her arm. For a second Tonks just stood there, unable to speak, "God, I have it bad." She muttered without realizing she had said it out loud. Biting her lip while shaking her mind she decided to go back to her room.

"Nymphadora." He said in a warning tone and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room. Of course she tripped on her own two feet, falling in the arms of Remus.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Nymphadora shouted in frustration. "Bloody hell, why can't I walk on my own two feet without falling?" She plopped on Remus' bed. It wasn't only the tripping of her feet that bothered her. It seemed as if she couldn't even come up with a coherent sentence half the time she was around him. "And don't call me Nymphadora."

Remus ignored her last statement. "It seems to me you like falling into my arms." This earned him a scoff from Tonks. "And I don't mind catching you Nymphadora." Uncrossing his arms, he leaned down to where his mouth was just beside her ear. "Besides, if you wanted in my bed, you don't have to ask."

"Oi, you're as bad as Sirius." She decided to have a little fun with him. "Does this mean you want me in your bed Remus?" He wasn't at all expecting that one. She smiled when he didn't have an answer. If he could flirt so could she. "Maybe you'll have to think on that one." She gave him a wink. There was an awkward pause before either spoke. "Remus, I know this is an awkward question, but I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight. I swear there's something in that room." She laughed nervously.

"Ah, so you do want in my bed." His smile slowly erased when he saw she wasn't smiling. "What's really wrong?" He came and sat by her while she told him about work. How Umbridge was constantly giving her a hard time and about the nightmares of the dark lord.

"I really can't take much more of it. Maybe if I had a friend with me I could sleep better, but if I put you in an uncomfortable position, please just say so and I'll go back to my room." She couldn't look at him.

"Nymphadora, you are welcome here anytime you need." He pushed her gently on the bed so that she was lying down while he crawled on the other side of her.

"This is a little unusual, isn't it?" She and Remus were lying facing each other. He reached out and tucked a hair behind her head.

"Well, there's nothing usual about you.." He earned a smack for that one before quickly falling asleep.

….

Hope this is a little better. I'm trying not to rush it


	3. Chapter 3

I only have 2 reviews, but I shall not get discouraged! I write out of pleasure anyways but it would be nice... Hint hint! Anyways thank you to Susanna and iambananas for being my first two reviewers. This one is for you my lovelies!

…

Tonks had not seen Remus for two weeks and she could not help but miss him dearly. Work was worse than ever with Umbridge. For some reason that woman had it out for Tonks and today was the worst day she had ever experienced.

"Nymphadora, Umbridge would like you in her office right away." said one of her coworkers. With a great sigh she walked herself the pink room of hell as called it. Without knocking, Tonks entered the room. Mistake number one she recalled later.

"Hm. It seems as though you forgot to knock Nymphadora." Umbridge said and slammed the door in her face, just missing the hand that was placed along the frame. Tonks tried again, this time knocking. Umbridge had that evil fake smile as she told her to sit down.

"So, Nymphadora Tonks, I was reading over your file and I saw something interesting." Umbridge had yet to take her eyes off tonks, still smiling. "Your father is a muggle, hmm."

"Yes and my mother is a witch." Tonks didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Well, you must know what a dangerous time it is, especially for individuals like yourself. Are you not at all worried for the safety of your parents Nymphadora?" She took a sip of her tea.

Tonks stood up fast. "You will not go anywhere near my parents!" Umbridge didn't like this little outburst and immediately flicked her want at Tonks.

"Immobulus! My Nymphadora, it would seem to me that you encourage the interaction of muggles and the magic world. Such shame. Do you know what you are Nymphadora?" Seeing as tonks was immobile, she could do nothing but stare. "You, my dear are a filthy. Blood. Traitor." She said the words slowly as she swiveled her wand at tonks, still smiling. The words starting etching themselves on the inside of her arm, stopping at her wrist and all tonks could do was let the tears fall slowly down her cheeks.

"Now I'm sad to say I have to dismiss you from your work here at the ministry." She said as she placed her wand down which released the spell off of tonks. "Oh! What have you done to yourself?" she pretended to sound concerned. "You mustn't blame yourself for your mother's actions, my dear." Tonks got up and opened the door. "Remember Nymphadora, I would hate to see you lose your parents."

Without looking back, Tonks left the building and headed straight for Grimmauld place. There was another Order meeting tonight. By the time she reached number 12 she had calmed down enough so she could pass it off as stress. Or so she hoped. Without saying more than a hello to everyone, she raced up to her bedroom shutting it tightly behind her. Heading straight for the bathroom tonks started removing her clothing. Much to her surprise, she saw that filthy blood traitor were not only on the inside of her arm but her upper arm and shoulder as well. She stared at the swollen red lines for minutes. She tried to take a wash cloth with soap but it seemed to make it worse in color. Putting a long sleeved shirt on, and a fake smile she walked back downstairs stumbling as she did so. In the kitchen, the usual people were there, Sirius, Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur, Moody, Kingsley and Remus. She let her eyes linger on him longer and when she caught his eye, she smiled. The meeting seemed to go on forever. Twice, someone had asked her a question in which she had to have them repeat and twice had Molly Weasley asked her if she was okay. Finally the meeting had adjourned and like every other meeting, the group broke apart rather quickly.

Before she could even take a breath, Sirius had dragged her into the common room. "Alright Nymphadora what is going on?" He looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't you dare tell me nothing because I know that's a lie."

"I got fired, okay? I haven't slept in weeks and I…" She couldn't finish so instead she begged Sirius to understand. She ran a hand through her hair and stopped instantly when Sirius' eyes showed what she was trying to hide all night. She tried to back away from him. "Sirius please!" He grabbed her wrist and shoved his wand at it and yelled "Unclothius!" Her sweater seemed to shrink until it became a black tube top. "I'm only going to ask you once cousin. Who did this to you?" She shook her head

"Dammit Nymphadora! Who did this to you!" When his hand tightened around her wrist she fell to the floor gasping in pain. Hearing the commotion Molly, Arthur and Remus ran into the room, wands ready.

"Sirius please, I can't tell you. She'll kill my parents! Please understand." She was crying now, embarrassed by her cousin and embarrassed that they all had to see her like this.

"Sirius, let go of the poor girl" Molly stated. Remus was eying his friend warily.

"I swear I'm going to find out who did this to you and I'm going to kill him, his hand tightened even more making her gasp once again.

"Aguamenti!" Remus spoke for the first time shooting water from his wand. It was enough to make Sirius stumble backwards. Sirius morphed into his dog form and ran out the front door.

We'll go find him Remus" said Arthur as him and Molly went out the door seconds later.

Tonks lay huddled on the ground, trying to calm down. Seconds went by as Remus just stood there shocked but soon came back to reality. Lifting tonks in his arms, he carried her upstairs to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. Running a hand over his mouth, he struggled with what to say. He was angry, concerned, even more angry, frustrated and afraid all at the same time. _'Where do I begin'_ he thought.

"Tonks, what happened to you?" He picked her arm as gently as he could and finally made out what was written on her arm. "A part of me wants to go with Sirius and find whoever did this to you. You have no idea what seeing you like this does to me."

"Please don't be angry with me Remus." The look on her face was enough for him so he sat by her, arm over her shoulders just letting her cry it out. An hour later after she was done crying, tonks sat on the Remus' bathroom counter while he cleaned and repaired the wounds to almost invisible.

"I think that's the best I can do for now, Nymphadora." He laid a hand on her leg. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." She leaned in to hug him and gladly returned the favor. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"Yes I would, very much Remus." He looked into her eyes with a sad smile on her face.

"Will you please tell me who did this to you?" He didn't look away nor did he blink while waiting for an answer.

"I can't, she'll kill my parents Remus. Can we just go lay down?" Hopping off the counter she grabbed for his hand as they made their way to his bed once again. She noticed he hexed the ceiling to look like the night sky. "That's beautiful" she whispered so quietly Remus almost missed it.

"I thought you might like it" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. After a few minutes Remus spoke again. "Why don't you stay here from now on? It won't make me worry so much about you and I'm sure Sirius would like the extra company as well." For a long time she said nothing.

"Is it just because you want to see me more often?" she asked. Not missing a beat, Remus said "absolutely".

"You know I'm starting to catch on to you Remus Lupin." He laughed alongside of her, glad the incident had taken out all her spirits. He had almost forgot about the one major problem, the one thing from stopping him take the next step with her, it was always the case.

"Listen, tonks..." but sensing he was about to get serious, she stopped him with her face so close to his, so close to sleep. "Not tonight Remus, not tonight." With that they both fell asleep, again dreaming of the other, not prepared for what was to come.

…

There you go I hate to end it here.. again (I promise I wont make a habit of it) but I must sleep. Please review and give me input! It might make me happier and faster ;) Oh anyone else think its bitter sweet that HP7P2 (harry potter 7 part two) comes out next month? I don't want it to be over


	4. Chapter 4

Here is yet another chapter of awesomeness! Ha-ha. I think I'm going to write a chapter every other day until HP7p.2 comes out. I'm pretty sure I heard on YouTube from an interview of tonks and Remus that we won't be seeing much of them at all in the last movie. How sad is that I'm officially sad…anyone else? Okay... I'll stop rambling!

Enjoy …..

Nymphadora groggily woke up and was surprised to find Remus still sleeping beside her. Glancing out the window she noticed the sun wasn't up yet so she took full advantage of the situation. Closing her eyes she kept tossing and turning, making absolute sure Remus would wake up. When he finally did wake up she whispered his name. "Remus" Scrunching up her face she said it again. "Remus"

Remus Lupin had never dealt with a woman in his bed before. Not in this sense anyway. He looked at her disheveled form trying to soothe her without actually doing much. It was when she said his name that he froze. Clearing his thoughts, he placed a hand on her waist, stilling her movements as much as he could. It was then he noticed a small smirk on her face. _'Why that little brat' he thought. _He decided to play too.

"Nymphadora love, wake up" He whispered against her ear and felt her shudder. The hand on her waist seemed to accidentally slide up just a little so that it was rubbing bare skin. Nymphadora gave a little whimper and turned her head to the side. They both froze when they realized they were less than an inch away from kissing. She could feel his breath on her face. "Luckily" Sirius burst in the room panicked, causing Tonks to jump and fall off the bed.

"I can't find Nympha-" He was almost as shocked as the two in the room. "Well, never mind. I see you found her Remus. I need to talk to you Tonks." Remus had yet to say or do anything.

From the floor she yelled "I don't want to talk to you Sirius Black!" Tonks was too embarrassed to get up so she opted that the floor was a good place to be.

"You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later little cousin. I'll see you later Remus." He gave him a knowing look. Sirius closed the door, shaking his head as he did so. Meanwhile, Tonks still refused to get up. He had to know that she was faking now, how was she going to get out of this one?

The shooting pain in her arm could be one way. "Are you going to stay on the floor all day?" He stifled back the laugh that was dying to escape. The only answer he got was a very girly huff. When he leaned over the side of the bed, she was laying on her back, pouting. "You know, if you're going to try to take advantage of me in my own bed, you should have thought to lock the door, my dear." While he may have been smiling on the outside, he was deathly afraid on the inside. He knew his friendship with her was going in a bad direction, he just didn't know how to stop it.

"I-I was sleeping" she did her best to look confused. Pleased that her face became scarlet red, he reached a hand a pulled her up when she took it. They had more serious issues to address, especially one in particular.

"It was Umbridge, wasn't it?" he said suddenly. He remembered that she was at work the day of the incident. Then he remembered Umbridge and what she did to Harry. Tonks didn't have to say anything for Remus to know it was true. He could see it in her eyes.

"Remus Lupin, you will not mention any of this to anyone, especially Sirius." Her hair had turned a deep red, with her lip quivering. "I will deal with this on my own. Besides, I don't need anyone's help."

Remus didn't like that she was ready to go in this without anyone's help. It was that kind of attitude that got people killed, and it angered him that she didn't think about how it would affect people if she were to get hurt.

"Listen Nymphadora, what makes you think I'm just going to let you handle this on your own? Yes you are an auror, so you should know that what you're thinking about doing is just plain stupid."

"Remus, I'm not a child, I'm going to do anything stupid." She didn't give him an opportunity to speak because she ran out the door.

Tonks was furious. He had no right to speak to her that way. Why do men always feel the need to make her feel like she couldn't handle anything herself? She was an auror for Merlin sakes. The one and only Mad-Eye Moody had trained her to be the very best. She handled things far worse than Dolores Umbridge. She hadn't realized Sirius was standing there, watching her, hair still a violent red.

Tonks was the first to break the silence. "I don't know what to say to you, Sirius." She couldn't read his face.

"I'm not apologizing Nymphadora. I meant what I said, and I'm not giving in." Tonks was outraged at how he could think that getting himself killed would benefit her.

"And what Sirius? What are you going to do, go gallivanting in the ministry? Because that's a brilliant plan. I may be your cousin, but I'm not a little girl anymore in case you haven't noticed. And if you also haven't noticed, Umbridge would like nothing better than to see you walk in there, never to walk out again. Do you want to give her that satisfaction? Do you want Harry to lose yet another person he loves? If so by all means, I won't stop you or that stupid head of yours. While you're at it, maybe you and Remus could form a plan. Werewolf and wanted convict, I'm sure she would just love that."

She was yelling at this point but she couldn't help herself. "Yes, just walk right in there and see what happens. Then after that maybe she'll get to my parents too. Can't have a muggle and a witch together, it's just absurd. And after all that she's done she'll spare me as a sick joke. Is that what you want Sirius?"

She was crying now, could barely see in front of her. At first she didn't recognize Molly Weasley pulling her into the kitchen. As much as she tried to shake the woman off, Molly Weasley was not weak. She couldn't understand why the Weasley family was there, all of them, Molly, Arthur, Ron, the twins, and Ginny, even Hermione. She tried to stop but the tears kept coming.

"Molly I-" Sirius tried to get by but Molly wouldn't budge. As tough as Sirius could be, he knew not to cross the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"All of you" she motioned for the boys to leave. "Out. Now! Sirius Black you may have spent 12 years in Azkaban, but you've been out long enough to know that is not how to treat family. She had every right to say what she did. Now out!" The only ones who were left was Molly, Ginny, Hermione and herself. She heard the girls trying to talk but she couldn't make out the words. Her vision blurred and before she knew it she heard the worried shouts from the girls.

She saw the bright lights before anything else.

"Nymphadora?" She didn't recognize the voice at first, but when her vision cleared she was staring at Albus Dumbledore and she knew that she was lying in a bed in St. Mungos.

"What happened professor. Why are you here?" The headache she had made it hard to concentrate on anything.

"I'm here to talk to you about Umbridge. She's been suspended from the ministry for unlawful acts." Upon hearing this Tonks panicked.

"Sirius-" He raised a hand to quiet her. "Everybody is fine Miss Tonks, including your parents. They have been relocated but I'm afraid it will be awhile before any contact can be made." She nodded her head. _'At least everyone's safe' _

"I also wanted to see your arm I'm afraid." Tonks looked down at her arm and noticed the spell Remus had used had worn off. Dumbledore gently took her arm and inspected the wounds. She felt a tingly sensation in her arm. "There, they won't be back now." Dumbledore sighed. "It's a shame people put emphasis on what matters the least. Goodbye Nymphadora." Just like that he was gone. In all her years at Hogwarts, this was the longest interaction she had with the headmaster.

"Good you're awake dear" Molly Weasley came in smiling. "Shall we get out of here then?" Tonks couldn't have heard happier words. She wasn't sure what kind of welcome she would receive at Sirius' place by either Sirius himself or Remus. She was sure to find out soon.

Molly had helped her into the house seeing as though she was still week from everything. "Are you going to okay here dear? I hate to leave you but I have to see my children off for another year of Hogwarts. It's hard to believe we've come this far." She seemed to be talking to herself rather than tonks.

"I thought school didn't start for another week?" Molly looked at her sincerely.

"You took quite a fall, bumped your head pretty hard, I'm afraid. Took a few days for you to even respond to anything." It was quiet until Molly said "Remus and Sirius were practically glued to your sides. Maybe go easy on them? They feel just awful. Well, bye now dear, you need anything you know how to reach me.

Tonks was surprised to hear that the boys had been by her for the most part. They had a lot of things to discuss even though she wasn't sure she was up for it.

….

Ha, another chapter cut off. Sorry guys. Anyways REVIEW, they help a lot with writers block just saying. Hope you enjoyed that. This is where I think I'm going to spice it up a little!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, anybody out there? Ha, anyways, I have to ask you a question! Anybody ever hear Natalia Tena (Tonks) Sing? She is just amazing, oh my gosh I fell in love with her voice. If you haven't heard her then go on YouTube and look up "trailing Tonks" or just Natalia sings. The whole vid is amazing and she sings a song at some point and oh man, her voice is so sexy! I don't know how else to explain it Let me know if you agree! (oh, P.S this story is rated M, so I'm just warning you. )

….TONKSLOVESREMUS…

Despite what Molly had told her, she couldn't find the strength to start talking to them just yet which is why she had stayed in her room for the most part. Here she was standing in her room, wand ready trying to get rid of whatever it was in her room that kept her from sleeping peacefully at night.

"Alright you damn thing, show yourself" as she suspected, nothing came out. "Listen, whatever you are, stop disturbing me in my sleep!" Still she had no reply from whatever it was that was in her room.

Suddenly, she heard a whooshing sound behind her and before she knew it her feet were flying in the air as she let out a scream and finally landing on the floor with a loud thud. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds that Remus burst through the door wand ready to attack. Meanwhile Tonks was still on the floor gasping for breath. The fall had literally knocked the breath out of her. She looked at Remus who wore nothing but black sweats.

**(A/N: I don't know what it is about that man, but there's something incredibly sexy about him, so I imagine under those robes we always saw him in, there's some sexiness ) **

His eyes swept around the room, and after finding nothing he glanced down at Tonks, who wore one of his shirts and the tiniest shorts he had ever seen. He tried to force down the thought forming in his mind.

"Holey bugger, that's one restless Bogart. My arse is going to be sore for a week for that one." She managed to sit up and smiled at the thought that Remus came to her rescue once again.

"This house is a death trap. Tomorrow Sirius and I are going to be doing so deep cleaning." He tried not to feel uncomfortable when he caught her staring at his chest. "Listen, I didn't mean to make you feel like a child, in fact I know you are definitely a woman" he let his eyes travel over her body for the first time. "But I don't want to see you get hurt Nymphadora. It would be quite difficult to have lost you."

"I'll forgive you Remus Lupin if you'll forgive me" He held a hand out to her and she gladly took it though he thought about what she had yelled earlier about the werewolf and convict.

"How did you know I was a werewolf?" At least she didn't run away in fright like most did.

"Oh, um. When I was working at the ministry-" She didn't need to say more. "I don't care Remus. I'm your friend and nothing will change that, I promise." She smiled up at him trying to get him to do the same. "Now, if you don't want me to end up on my arse again, let us go to your room, yes?"

He wanted to tell her no that it wasn't a good idea because of what almost happened last time, but he didn't have the heart to. "Alright, but you should know-" she ran ahead of him, so he stopped talking knowing she would find out in seconds.

Tonks entered the room like she had done so many times before, but this time the room was different. There in the room sat not one, but two identical beds. Her heart sank at the sight. She never stopped to think he wouldn't want her in his bed all the time. She turned around to see Lupin merely shrugging his shoulders. "It wasn't my idea, believe me. You can thank your cousin Sirius for that one, looks like he's a bit protective about his baby cousin."

"What a git, I tell you." But tonks wasn't really thinking about Sirius at the moment. More so she thought of the man who stood before her, still half naked (to her pleasure) that hadn't in fact kicked her out of his bed. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck squeezing him tightly. "You are mine Remus Lupin, don't you forget that."

It took a Remus a moment to process what was happening. This girl, who he had only known a week, had managed to wrap him around her finger and despite the warning his head was shouting, he embraced her warmth, maybe a little too much in fact. He took in her scent, as he tightened the arms that touched bare skin. "Nymphadora, I want-" He couldn't finish want he wished he could say.

"What is it Remus?" She longed for him to hold her tighter. "What do you want?" This was the second time they had been in this kind of position and if tonks didn't get what she wanted soon, she might explode.

"I want you to go to bed" And all those pent up feelings she had for him dropped back down to zero. He was fooling with her, he had to be. He let his hands fall loosely around her seeing as she dropped her hands as well.

"That was a mean trick Lupin" despite being a tad angry, she was glad he hadn't pushed her away just yet.

"Pay back my dear" he said smugly. Fortunately, she wasn't done with him yet, she wanted something and Merlin she was going to get it. She decided catching off guard was the best way to go at it. Without much thought, Tonks leaned up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That will do, for now." She sauntered over to her bed, putting a little extra wiggle in her hips. _'I most certainly can play that game Mr. Lupin'_ she thought.

An hour later she lay in bed still wide awake, thinking about her cousin and how she yelled at him. She was starting to feel guilty and wondered if he would ever come around. While he may have been a big brute, he was only trying to protect her. Though she had been reunited with her cousin, it seemed as though she made a mess for everyone. Sirius could get killed, she couldn't talk to her parents and Remus…she wasn't sure what was happening with that. Silently, the tears fell down her face. Deciding she didn't want Remus to wake up to her crying, she tiptoed to his bathroom where she wiped away the tears in her eyes. For a long time, she just stared at herself in the mirror.

Taking her mind off Sirius and everybody else for the time being, Tonks began to change her appearance. The purplish hair she normally wore began to grow out a few inches past her shoulders, curls just starting to form. Her eyes changed from a deep blue to a very light brown. Even her skin complexion changed just slightly.

"All natural" she muttered to herself. She wondered if Remus would still find her attractive, if he ever did, without all the shazaam as she liked to put it. Maybe if she could blend in, people wouldn't get hurt anymore. Nymphadora could count on one hand how many times she went back to her 'normal' self. Ever since she learned how to morph, she couldn't ever find a reason to go back. Most men even preferred it that way.

Walking out of the bathroom, she jumped when she saw Remus sitting on the bed his eyes on her. Immediately she turned her back on him, changing back to her purple hair and bright blue eyes.

"Wait, let me see you, change back right now." He had never been rendered speechless by a woman before.

"Remus, I can't, please, I didn't mean for you to see me that way." She still had her back to him, her heart hammering, just wishing the ground would swallow her up. In this house, it wouldn't be impossible she thought.

"Nymphadora" She felt his hands on her arm, pulling her back so that she was against his front. "Please let me see you." When he asked like that, it was difficult to not give in, so she did, morphing slowly back into the features before. She still had her eyes squeezed shut when he turned her around. No one besides her parents had ever seen her this way before. Breathing hard, she managed to open her eyes and found that Remus was staring right into her eyes with a smile on his face.

"Remus, please say something, anything." She pleaded with him. Nothing came out of his gorgeous mouth for the longest time. She didn't dare to move though, with those blue eyes piercing her brown ones.

Finally Remus spoke. She heard words that she thought never would be associated with her. "Nymphadora, you are the most exquisite creature I have ever been lucky enough to lay my eyes on."

"What?" she asked breathless. "Are you looking at me, because-?" He silenced her with a kiss, a very long, sweet, satisfying kiss. His lips glided over hers and his hands found their way to her waist yet again. Tonks slid her hands around his neck kissing back with all the passion she could muster, and was ecstatic when she got a moan out of the 'very behaved' Remus. Tightening her grip she started pushing him back towards the bed until she felt him sit down on it. _'Much better'_ she thought. She urged his hands to move on her body by pushing them down to her bottom. She almost succeeded getting them there until he pushed her off.

"Please, forgive me; the full moon always tends to make me lose control." He ran a hand through his hair, failing at getting the smell of her, the taste, the way she felt under his hands out of his mind. He couldn't do this, not now not ever.

"Maybe it's a good thing you lose control ever once in a while. It's not as if I'm totally innocent in this either Remus. In fact I would say I've been quit naughty, haven't I Remus?" She laughed at his expression. She started taking off her, well his shirt, revealing a tight camisole underneath.

"Nymphadora, you're going to kill me. Stop taking off your clothes!" He turned around so he wouldn't be tempted to touch her, taste her again-

He shook his head, reaching for the door, nearly running out, leaving a laughing tonks behind him.

"Just you wait Remus Lupin, I'll get you yet" With that she plopped down on his bed, her thoughts anything but innocent.

…..

There you go folks, figured I had to give you something. Now be nice and review and tell me what you thought, good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay my loves, sorry for the long wait. I really had to sit down and think where I wanted to take this. I now have a plot to my story. So enjoy it and review please!

…..

Continued…..

Remus walked rather hastily down the stairwell, focusing on something other than the half-naked woman in his bed. Luckily, Sirius was still sleeping, or so Remus hoped. Helping himself to some tea leftover from earlier, he managed to quiet down the screaming thoughts in his head, telling him to go back upstairs and ravish the beauty that awaited him.

Out of nowhere, he thought of James and Lily. How easy it was for them to be together. Money was never an issue, they were the same age, and James wasn't cursed with a bloody werewolf, speaking of which the full moon was to arrive in three short days. Maybe if she saw him for what he really was, she would change her mind, run far away and make some other bloke the luckiest man alive. He shook those images out of his head, it was simply too hard to bear.

"Now what are you doing down here, mate?" A disheveled Sirius walked into the kitchen, scratching himself. "With all the noise I heard, I figured you two were getting to know each other better." Remus scowled but Sirius paid no attention. "She's a pretty girl, don't you agree?" Sirius held the smirk he wore firmly in place, waiting for an answer.

"I don't think of her that way, and I'm too old for her." He wished Sirius would go away, and leave him the hell alone.

"Is that what's going on in that big head of yours? How many other excuses have you got in there, mate?" Sirius wanted to slap him silly until he came to his senses. They sat in silence for a long time, each thinking about how ridiculous the other sounded.

"Dumbledore wants me to try and recruit werewolves." Remus said out of nowhere. "Maybe it's a good thing that I'll be gone for a few months." '_She'll be over me by then'_ he thought.

"She won't get over you, if that's what your thinking" Remus dumped out his cold tea in the sink, ready to try and sleep. He had nothing further to say to Sirius. He walked towards the door when Sirius' death grip on his arm stopped him. "It will break her heart, but she won't be over you Lupin" His stare was that of a protective brother, and for a second he saw a threat in his best friend's eyes. With that final thought he went up to his room, where Tonks lay sleeping on his bed.

He went over to her, covered her up and kissed her lightly on the forehead. That night Remus laid thinking for hours about Sirius' words. _'It will break her heart, but she won't get over you',_ and even though he knew deep down this was true, he was thinking leaving would be best for everybody.

Over the course of three weeks, Tonks had managed to see Remus twice. She knew something was up, but he would never stick around long enough for her to ask. At first, work had kept her busy enough, but all too soon was his absence started affecting her in more ways than one. She woke up one morning to find she couldn't morph, and any slight changes she could make, made her gasp in pain.

People began asking questions as to why she wasn't her usual up beat self, why was she so quiet, why are there bags under her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. That's how she ended sitting in the kitchen table at number 12 Grimmauld place, staring down at her cup of tea, barely registering Sirius dragging a surprised Remus.

"Bloody hell Sirius, get off me." Sirius let go once he was fully inside the confines of the kitchen. Remus swallowed the lump in his throat at seeing Tonks.

"Do you see her now; see what you've done to her?" Standing between the two, Sirius looked amongst closest friends, waiting for them to do something.

Tonks stood up, slightly dizzy. "I'm fine Sirius! He has nothing to do with this." Remus seemed frozen to the spot, looking at the defeated girl in front of him. Ignoring Sirius, he took her hand walking to a more discreet area. Here he stood, holding both her hands, trying to ignite some life back into her.

"Nymphadora, what is wrong." Her dark eyes looked into his blue ones. "I'm here Tonks, talk to me please." He placed his hand under her chin, just mesmerizing her face.

She pulled away at his touch. _'It's not fair for him to keep doing this to me'. _When she looked back, Tonks could see the hurt in his eyes by her movements. "You haven't spoken to me in almost a month, and if you don't want to be my friend, I'm certainly not going to waste my time trying to be yours Remus." He shook his head no and tried to find words to make sense.

"I apologize Nymphadora, I never meant to hurt you. You may not believe it, but I was trying to protect you." Tonks threw her hands up in frustration.

"Oh, from you Remus? I do not need protection, I need my friend back." She seemed to be thinking about something. "I have dealt with this all my life, people not taking me seriously. I'm a bloody auror for Merlin's sake! I've been trained to handle far more dangerous things than a wolf Remus Lupin. Why do people always forget that?"

"I don't know what to say, you're right. I-I wanted to believe you'd be safer off without me around, and I still do believe that, but-"

"Hell Remus, I'm not asking for much just for you to be my friend. You let Sirius be your friend so why can't I?" He wanted to say he wasn't attracted to him but held his tongue.

Nodding his head he spoke. "You're absolutely right, and I promise I won't ever do that to you again" The smile he had been longing to see for weeks lifted the weight off his shoulders. It even seemed to do Tonks some good too.

"I've missed you so much Remus." She practically leapt into him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Believe it or not, Sirius isn't quite the same without his favorite cousin around."

"And what about you? Did you miss me?" She knew she was pushing him too far yet again, but the feeling in her stomach would not subside, until she heard his answer.

"You know I did" She looked as if she weren't completely satisfied with the answer, but she let it go. They both turned upon hearing a familiar 'pop' coming from the kitchen. Surprised faces met with serene Dumbledore sitting beside Sirius.

"Headmaster, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I was just on my way to see you actually." Tonks wore a confused expression, but said nothing.

"I suspect the answer is yes, which is why I came to you. Initially, I wanted you to go alone in this, but it seems having a backup wouldn't be a bad idea." He looked at Tonks, as well as Sirius.

Remus shook his head "With all due respect, I would prefer to what was originally planned." He would not allow her life to be put in danger.

"Would someone care to explain what we're talking about?" If she were going on a mission, which secretly she hoped, she had better know what it is first. Sirius was the one to speak first.

"Our buddy Remus here is to infiltrate a pack of werewolves before you-know-who gets to them. Although, I sincerely doubt Greyback hasn't thought of it already."

"Well, when do we leave then?" Remus wanted to shake her for the grin she wore. If she thought this was going to be some fun mission, she was truly mistaken.

"You're in no position to go Nymphadora. Headmaster, please I think it would be best to just send myself. If in fact Greyback is out there, he won't hesitate to kill."

"I'm a trained auror Lupin, and Greyback is a wanted man. It's my job to bring people like him in, whether I was fired or not." She wasn't going to back down on this one.

"Do you even know what you're dealing with? Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to conta minate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough were wolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children... Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards."

"Now we're all updated on that lowlife, I see no reason not to go." Sirius spoke with enthusiasm. It had been far too long since he was able to walk freely outside.

"I do have something for you two" Dumbledore said motioning towards Tonks and Sirius. He held his wand at the table whispering until many small bottles appeared on the table. "This here is Sedro Novo. It will allow you to live closely to the wolves, without them smelling you. I must stress that you take it every night before the full moon. Now, I'm afraid, I must go, Umbridge might be questioning you Nymphadora." He left with a twinkle in his eye and a pop. Tonks would rather not see Umbridge any time soon. In fact, running with a bunch of werewolves sounded like a better idea.

"This is too dangerous for you Nymphadora. I beg you not to go."

"So you would rather leave her here, with Umbridge? Mate, she's got no one at the moment. With us gone, she'd be a goner." Sirius leaned back in his chair, feet on the table until a small hand pushed him backwards.

"I am Not. A. Child. I'm going Remus, whether you like it or not" She stormed off, proclaiming to pack. Sirius was able to recover slowly from the ground.

"Hell, she's going to kill me one day. Oh, don't give me that look Moony. Nothing is going to happen to her, especially with us around. At least we can protect her, or have you forgotten what that old hag did to her, all because we weren't there. Get some sleep; we've got a long day ahead of us." Sirius stopped, a thought popping into his head. "He never did say where or when we were supposed to go, did he."

"Nope" Remus replied.

"That bloke can never make it easy on us, can he?" Remus answered "Nope" in the same tone while Sirius disappeared. It seems nothing was ever easy for the werewolf. Now, instead of keeping his head focused on just the wolf pack, he had to protect the one and only Nymphadora Tonks as well. Oh how he looked forward to that.

Remus knew, even before he went to bed that another sleepless night awaited him. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was sleeping in his bed once again, or maybe it was the full moon approaching. If he had to take a bet, he would bet his life on the first one.

Meanwhile, up in his room, Sirius lay in his bed plotting all the ways to get a certain two individuals together. This 'trip' couldn't have come in a better time or with better people. Maybe they were going on a dangerous mission, but Sirius reasoned that it couldn't be all that bad with the two most important people in his life, on both sides. He had the same feeling as when he was in school. The marauders live on he thought, and this time a new member waited to join. He went to bed with a smile on his face.

…..

Hope you all enjoyed it, especially now that we're going somewhere!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm kind of disappointed! I thought my story was pretty good, and I've only got one review for last chapter. Am I losing you? Please feel free to offer advice or criticism! This chapter more towards M rating Hope you like it!

…..

Tonks slung the bag over her shoulder, waiting on the two men that were to accompany her. It was just three days after the full moon, so she wasn't surprised that Lupin hadn't been around, or that he looked like a walking zombie upon entering the living room.

"Why am I the only one that seems to be taking this seriously?" Remus didn't like that his two companions were only too happy to get going. "Do either of you know how dangerous this is going to be? We're not going on a bloody vacation for merlin's sake!" Tonks gave me a soft smile.

"Remus, we're going to be fine. Dumbledore gave us that potion so we could have your back. Sirius knows what he's doing and so do I." He still held a skeptical look on his face but decided arguing about it wouldn't change anything.

Sirius and Tonks were at the door when Remus grabbed her arm. "Do be careful, please, the both of you." This was the first time he had looked into her eyes, the first time he ever looked at her with such intensity.

"You're the one that's going to be running with werewolves mate, not us. If anything we should be telling you to be careful." There was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke once again. "Well, are we going to stand here all day?" Sirius morphed into his dog form and aparated. Leave to him to make a situation awkward.

"Can I side-along with you?" She looked up apprehensively.

"Of course, if you don't mind being close to me." He smirked down at her.

"Do I ever mind Remus?" Great, she was flirting with him, again. She giggled and latched her arm through his, and disappeared with a 'pop'. After a rough landing Tonks walked away but not before saying to Remus "You know, you keep flirting with me and I might get the wrong impression." Once again she had left him speechless.

…

Sorry about it being really short. Maybe if I get a few reviews I'll post a long, satisfying, fluffy chapter before I go on vacation for two weeks! Two LOONG weeks ;). So review and make me happy so I can do the same for you (Insert evil laugh here)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I shall be nice, so in return give me some love? It would be really nice to come back from vacation to a handful of reviews! Hope you love it as much as the others.

(RATED M: ALERT ALERT… Hot stuff's gonna happen :D)

…

Tonks looked at herself for the tenth time in the mirror, making sure every brown/blonde hair on her head was in place. She slipped on the black dress waiting for her on the bed. The material clung to her body as she adjusted the hemline, which rested well above her knees. The thick black straps stayed snuggly on her shoulders, which led to reveal a good amount of cleavage. As she pulled on her black tights and shoes, she heard the door open and shut quietly.

Remus was finally coming to the cottage after a week of running with the wolves. She saw him first as he shrugged the worn jacket off his shoulders. "Remus?" she called from the top of the stairs.

When he looked up he almost fell backwards at the sight of her. His breathing became rapid and quick as she descending the stairs. "Nymphadora?" he couldn't believe she was standing in front of him like this. If he ever had doubts about her age, he knew now that trying to convince himself that she was way too young for him was never going to work again.

"Two weeks you haven't seen me and I don't even get a hug? That's not very polite now is it?" She reached for him, pulling his body flush against hers. "I've missed you, ya know." She took a step back to look at him, noticing how tired and exhausted he looked.

He couldn't think of anything to say to her but he sure as hell could think of many things he could do to her. "You look-stunning, breathtaking. I-I don't know what to say Nymphadora!" His hands still rested along her sides just itching to travel across those long legs.

"I did it for you. I wanted you to come home and forget everything, and just relax." She took his hand and led him to the bathroom, heating up the water in the tub with her wand.

"Nymphadora, this is all really nice but-" she didn't let him finish.

"No buts, now you relax and dinner will be ready soon. Molly sent us a nice meal. I'll come get you when it's ready." She gave him one last glance before shutting the door behind her. No more than 15 minutes later Remus came exited the bathroom, fresh clothes on with his sandy colored hair still wet from the bath. "I told you I would come get you when it's ready. You were barely in there long enough to rest." He couldn't resist a chuckle at her scolding him. It was quite endearing really.

"I am relaxed and feeling better than I have in weeks. Thank you" He leaned over and kissed her cheek, smiling when he saw the blush form upon her face.

"Well, what would you like to do while we wait?" She idled with her hands so she wouldn't have to look into his blue orbs. Remus was going to answer when a slight confusion dawned on him.

"Where's Sirius?" He had not seen or heard his friend since getting back, which was quite unusual seeing as the bloke could never keep quiet for more than a minute.

"You forget that its summer, Harry will be spending his vacation with him. He said he would be back in a week though, to check in."

"He left you here alone? How could be-" Remus was now pacing so Tonks had to place a hand on his chest to still him.

"Stop, just stop. I told him to go, he deserves it and so does Harry. He only left two days ago so I haven't been on my own that long anyways."

Remus wasn't listening. He couldn't bear the think something happen to her out here, because of his kind, because of him. "We're out in the middle of nowhere with dangerous werewolves. We can't take any chances like this."

"The house is protected; you made sure of that Remus! If I had left and Sirius stayed behind, would you carry on like this?" Her hands were at her hips, waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't know honestly." That's the answer she was expecting and so desperately wished she hadn't heard it.

"You're a bloody git Remus!" She meant to walk out and leave him for the rest of the night, but a question in her mind stopped her. "Why are you so protective of me?" They were face to face now, close enough to feel his breath upon her face.

"I care about you Nymphadora! Why else?" All angry left her body at his admission. Smiling up at him, she placed her hand in his. She moved closer towards him, their bodies almost touching.

"For a git, you can be bloody sweet when you want to be." She played with his fingers, finally placing them on her stomach. She heard the sharp intake of breath before he moved both his hands on her waist, squeezing slightly. "Say something." She needed to hear his voice.

"I shouldn't be doing this" Still his hands moved slightly up, just beneath the swell of her breasts. Her breathing picked up at his action.

She laughed. "And yet, you continue, not that I am complaining in any way." It was her turn to gasp as he hoisted her up on the counter, making her dress slide up some.

"Is this what you wanted?" He leaned in between her legs, his lips coming in contact with her neck, kissing slightly. Her hands found their way to his shoulders.

"Yes, oh Merlin yes!" his hands began to roam over her body, sliding from her waist down to her thighs, rubbing them appreciatively. "Remus." His name fell from a goddess' lips. His hands moved up her thighs, fingers slightly under her dress, leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched. The more his hands roamed, the more moaning he received. His lips were everywhere but her mouth where she wanted them the most. Tonks wanted to taste him, feel his breath mixed with hers. "Remus, please," She was cut off when his hand began pawing at her breast, while his mouth kissed the exposed skin of her chest.

"What do you want Nymphadora?" This was probably the only time she liked hearing her first name. It sounded so exotic and sexy when he said it like that.

"Kiss me" It was a simple request compared to what they had been doing, yet Remus was more nervous about it than anything else. He licked his lips, pulling her head up toward his and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Her lips moved underneath his, parting slightly. She bit down on his bottom lip, teasingly and gave a satisfied giggle. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him, flustered and grinning. It was the first time he had actually looked at her without being clouded by lust.

"You are simply beautiful Nymphadora. I don't deserve you, and I certainly shouldn't have you." Before she could respond, the buzzer from the kitchen went off signaling dinner was ready and unfortunately ending the heated moment between the two.

She blushed at seeing her dress pushed up and his hands on her thighs. "Are you hungry?" He laughed at the double meaning behind that statement.

"More than you know love" He helped her hop down from the counter kissing her lightly.

"Well, let's eat dinner and maybe you'll get dessert too." After dinner was finished, Tonks and Remus sat in the living by a fire, sharing a piece of Double fudge mud cake, also a curtsey of Molly Weasley.

Currently, Remus held the plate, and fed a very giggly Tonks.

"This is outstanding; I've never had anything as good as this." She kept her eyes locked on his as the second bite found its way to her mouth. There was something different about Remus' attitude. There was a hint of hesitancy and nervousness now. Tonks pulled he plate out of his hand, and after setting it down, scooted closer to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her hand played with the hair touching the nape of his neck. Her other hand rubbed his thigh gently.

"I shouldn't be doing this with you. Too old, too poor and too dangerous, I'm afraid." He seemed to disconnect himself from her.

"Remus, how many times must I tell you I don't care? I deeply care about the person you are, not you who become once a month. Not like you're the only one that turns into a monster once a month." She winked at him. "Woman everywhere can sympathize with you on that one, so you can't use that excuse anymore." She turned away from him. She knew she loved this man, even if he didn't feel exactly the same.

She didn't notice the look on Remus' face when he stood up, didn't notice that he was listening.

"I do care about you so much it scares me sometime, and-" His hand covered her mouth, and it was then she heard the noise outside. Drawing his wand, she went to do the same and remembered hers in the upstairs bedroom. "My wand" she whispered pointing up at the ceiling. He nodded silently so she moved as quietly as she could up the stairs. When she reached her bedroom, a chill went through her, and knew something was here. As she grabbed her wand, the shadows moved.

Before she could do anything, someone held her around the neck from behind.

"Lupin was a fool to think I would trust him." She recognized the sound of Fenrir Greyback's voice.

"And you were dumb enough to come here and think you'd be getting out alive." Greyback pulled her head back harder. She wanted to vomit as his unoccupied hand moved along her body.

"Did you have fun with old Lupin? I heard every kiss he gave you, every touch." She felt his breath on her neck as he kissed it. "He may have been a fool to not take what was offered, but I won't be. Do you like it when older men touch you Nymphadora Tonks?"

"He'll kill you for this." She tried to think of something, something to occupy him. Greyback gave out a throaty chuckle.

"Why? Because you think he loves you? You think that coward Lupin is going to jump out any second, and come rescue you like some hero? You stupid little bitch, you have no idea who you're dealing with.

He pushed her to the ground and kicked her hard when she scrambled to get up. Once more she was lifted off the ground by her hair. "I'm going to break you and I'll make sure Lupin is there to watch his precious girl. You won't be the same when I'm finished with you."

They went downstairs slowly, her eyes darting around for Remus who was nowhere to be found. She struggled with all her might, and was thrown to the ground for the third time, landing on her wrist.

"Imperio!" Tonks felt pain shoot through her body as she was forced up. "Now, you will do as you're told." Tonks could feel Greyback inside of her, commanding her to walk. When the curse was lifted, she felt the energy seep out of her, until she couldn't even move.

She was on her back, with Greyback hovering over her. "Be a good girl, and maybe I'll spare your life" he said laughing again.

"I'd rather die" She could do nothing except lay there, waiting and hoping for the torture to end. She felt his hand on her waist, thighs, and breast. And then, he was off her, and she could hear a snarling and voices.

Curse after curse shot through the air. She could see Greyback pushed against a tree shivering as Remus yelled the cruciatus curse over and over. She tried to call out to him, but her voice did not carry. She could see the anger in his eyes, the sweat dripping down his face.

After a few moments, he turned running towards her falling on his knees beside her.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry. He will never touch you again, I promise. Nymphadora, please stay with me, stay with me." Her body was picked up, and her head rested on his shoulder. She could hear other voices, at least 3 others, but couldn't make out who they were.

All that mattered was that Remus was okay, and she was safe now. As hard as she tried to keep her eyes open, she found herself nodding off, still be carried by the Remus.

…

TO BE CONTINUED….

Hope you liked it, not as long as I wanted it to be but I figured you would enjoy this more than nothing so ta da! :D Leave me some reviews people!


	9. Chapter 9

Well hello again. I am back from my wonderful vacation and eager to get going on this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them! They really do help me get motivated, so thank you!

….

Blurry images were all Tonks could make out when she opened her eyes. When a hand touched her bare shoulder, she panicked thinking she was still with Greyback.

"Nymphadora, calm down, it's only me sweetheart." Remus smoothed back the hair sticking to her forehead. When her vision cleared enough for her to see Remus, she lay back down on the bed and tried to remember all the past events.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked, hoping no one was hurt because she was too weak to fight Greyback off. Remus' hand stayed on her shoulder, rubbing back and forth.

"Only you would be asking if everyone else is okay, while you're the one lying in bed." He laughed at her before becoming serious. "Are you hurting anywhere?" His gaze seemed to light fire everywhere he looked.

"No, no I'm fine. What happens now?" She didn't know what to expect. She almost got herself killed, as well as others, ruined the mission, what was left?

He seemed confused be her question. "Well, you just work on healing and resting, shouldn't be more than a few days before your back on your feet."

"So, that's it?" She asked just as Mad eye came barreling through the door, eye darting every which way. Her lip started to tremble.

"Quite your crying girl, you're lucky to be alive." Mad eye seemed to be restless, as he moved back and forth in front of Tonks and Remus. "How many times have I told you to be on constant Vigilance?"

"I know I screwed up Mad-eye." She blinked back the tears threatening to fall from her red eyes.

Remus stood shaking his head. "It wasn't her fault. We had no idea Greyback followed me back to the cabin. If you're going to blame anyone, blame me."

"No, he's right. I'm supposed to be trained for this, and I shouldn't have been treating it like a vacation instead of a mission. Am I out then?" Her eyes were cast down, expecting Mad Eye to banish her from Grimmauld Place.

"What on earth are you- Oh heavens girl! This isn't some school club you joined. Once you join the Order you're here for life. Now, get up and get dressed."

"Mad eye, you can't be serious, she's in no condition to do anything but rest!" Remus tried to reason with him, but mad eye had no intention in arguing with him.

"She's stronger than you think, I should know, I trained her." He said gruffly and stormed out.

"Tonks, you don't have to go. You shouldn't be up anyways." He tried to urge her back on the bed but she protested.

"No, he's right. I'll be fine, I promise. Do you think you could help me though?" He reluctantly agreed, grasping her arm, and helped her get dressed.

Later, after hours of "practicing" and dueling with Mad-eye, an exhausted Tonks flopped down on the bed in the room she knew know as hers and Remus'. She decided a little nap wouldn't hurt although the quick 20 minute power nap ended too soon as she dragged her body downstairs for the weekly Order meeting. Thankfully, Remus had saver her seat.

A new member had joined tonight, one by the name of Emmeline Vance and for some reason, Tonks got the impression she wasn't well liked by the woman. And if the dirty looks weren't any indication, then ignoring her was certainly a sure way to know that they wouldn't be friends anytime soon. After the meeting was over, Emmeline came over to Tonks and Remus.

"Hello Remus, it's been a while hasn't it?" She still said nothing to Tonks.

"Emmeline, how are you? I'm glad you could join us once again." Tonks look up at Remus. "Oh, have you met Nymphadora yet? She too recently joined the order. Nymphadora, this is an old friend of mine, Emmeline Vance."

"Snape has told me all about her, and to be quite honest, I'm not impressed" Tonks' mouth dropped, looking between Remus and Emmeline.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She deeply wished Remus would stick up for her.

"Emmeline, I-" Remus started to say but was interrupted by the tall blonde smirking.

"Oh, Remus, I just meant that I think she's far too young and inexperienced to be in such severe circumstances."

"Well circumstances these days don't exactly allow me to sit around doing nothing, or have you forgotten been in the middle of a war?" She stormed off, leaving the two to discuss whatever it was they wanted to. She was a little hurt that he hadn't defended her, but he did say she was an old friend. Tonks didn't dwell too much on what had recently transpired as every muscle in her body screamed at her to sit and relax.

Later that evening Sirius came by to sit with her alongside the fireplace.

"I heard about Emmeline. You shouldn't worry too much; she's just a little rough around the edges, doesn't trust easily. Once she gets to know you she'll loosen up." Tonks huffed at the statement.

"I could care less what Emmeline Vance thinks of me." If the woman didn't like her for whatever reason, fine, it was on her but Tonks wasn't going to waste her energy hating someone she didn't even know.

"Well good then." A silence passed over them. "I know we haven't spoken much the past couple weeks, it's been stressful with you and Harry and Vol-"

"Don't worry about it. The past is the past, we're fine now alright?" she said sincerely.

"Good, can't have my favorite little cousin mad at me now can I?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Besides, I've missed picking on someone, and Remus is nowhere near as fun. Well I'm off to bed, see you around Nymphie!"

"Ugh, Sirius!" She dreaded when he called her that, made her feel like a little kid again. After her muscles stopped protesting she get up, Tonks walked to the kitchen to find laughing coming out of it. The sight of Remus and Emmeline sitting at the table only confirmed what she already knew. She had no right to be angry, or upset, but it didn't stop her from feeling those emotions.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything." She walked quickly over to cupboard reaching up to grab the tea when a shooting pain struck from her arm down her side. She must have gasped for Remus stood by her side now.

"Are you alright?" He looked genuinely concerned whereas Emmeline looked bored. Tonks shook her head and laughed slightly.

"Yes, just sore from Mad-eyes lesson. Really went hard on me this last time." She looked between Remus and Emmeline feeling uncomfortable. Remus must have sensed something because his arm went around her back shortly after, urging her to the table to sit with them.

"That reminds me, we have to discuss Greyback." It was a shock to hear his name. "Unfortunately, he's still out there, and most likely after you."

"Well, I'll be prepared this time if he comes for me. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Let's hope you don't, but in any case Remus and I will be keeping tabs on you." Tonks felt the anger rise in her chest.

"I don't need someone keeping tabs on me, but thank you for the offer." She said as nicely as she could.

"Well, that's not something you get to decide. The order has already voted-" She was cut off as tonks stood up, knocking the chair back in the process.

"When was this? And why wasn't I there?" She looked at Remus, demanding an answer.

"You were still recovering, and this is for your own protection."

"Why does everyone insist on treating me like a child? I don't need your damn protection!"

"Well maybe if you didn't act like one people wouldn't treat you as so. You may think you can handle things on your own, but part of growing up is knowing when you need help and to take it."

Tonks hated this woman, and what was worse Remus did nothing to stop her from insulting Tonks. She looked at him, hurt for the last time tonight. "You're just going to sit there and say nothing?"

"Tonks, I don't know what to say, Emmeline is right! You can't do this on your own." Sirius walked in the kitchen already knowing the situation.

"Sorry cousin but I agree with these two. You know damn well Greyback is going to be after you."

Tonks didn't know what to say, or do, or how to respond to that. She knew they were right, but she more mad at Remus than the actual situation.

"Look, we're not out to get you Nymphadora, we just want you safe and this is the best way to do it." Emmeline looked bored once again.

"Well then, I guess we discussed all there is to discuss then." She left just as the tears fell down her face. They felt hot and heavy, an all-around uncomfortable feeling for her. She didn't jump when she felt the familiar hand of her cousin on her shoulder.

"What's really wrong Tonksie? I know it takes a lot more than something like this to get under your skin, so what is it?" She couldn't deny nothing was wrong, so she spoke honestly.

"Why does he have to be so damn clueless? I know he has feelings for me, so why act like that? If it were anyone else speaking to me it wouldn't have taken a second for him to jump in." She was pacing now.

Sirius let out a small snort. "Tonks, he may be deathly smart when it comes to education, but women he will never get. He doesn't know how to handle Emmeline and you. Two women vying for his intention confuse him, so instead of doing something that may be the wrong thing, he chooses nothing."

"So what exactly do you propose I do?" Had on hips, she glared at Sirius who was now laughing.

"That is a question I don't know." Rolling her eyes, she stormed into the hallway where her heart froze at the sight. By the door way, stood Emmeline Vance and Remus, locked in a kiss. Her heart sank and her world seemed to blur. Just as they broke apart, she stormed between the two, making them stumble backwards. Remus made to grab her wrists but she tore them away.

"I hate you Remus Lupin" she whispered tearing out of his grasp and out of number 12 Grimmauld place, not looking back until the house was well out of sight. Only then did the tears fall freely. Her cries couldn't be heard in the wind, but her broken heart screamed loudly, the pain worse than anything Greyback could ever do to her.

….

Hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully now you have a sense of where I'm taking this story!

So who's going to the midnight premiere of HP7? I'm in Oregon and the movie theater has 7 midnight releases playing, all already sold out. I've decided this year that I'm going to the midnight premiere. They are charging 12.00! 15.00 if you want it in 3-d. Anybody have it worse? :D

Anyways, leave me a review, I love getting them! Also, if you could have one scene written out, what would it be? I'll choose the one I like best on 7/10/11 and put it in next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

First off, let me apologize for all the grammar mistakes in that last chapter. I rushed it and as I later read, there were too many mistakes for my liking. Anyways, I love you guys so here's a little bonus chapter!

Tonks walked about a mile before stopping inside a quiet coffee shop. She entered, soaked from head to toe, shivering from the cold. Her mind could not erase the scene in the hallway with Remus and Emmeline. She certainly sprung that kiss on him, but he made no attempt at pushing her away so she wondered why it was so easy for him to keep her at arm's length, but not Emmeline. It was like she had some sort of pull on him that she didn't, and he wasn't like the Remus she knew when he was around her.

'_How could he do that to me?_' She thought. Maybe the encounter at the cabin had simply been a man's natural reaction to what she was wearing and how she was behaving. Tonks had hoped it was because he cared deeply for her instead of the former reason, but the way he acted tonight didn't bode well for her.

She decided she wasn't going to be distracted by Remus Lupin anymore. She wasn't going to take any more chances on risking her or anyone else's lives by being infatuated by him. She decided she would focus solely on what Mad-eye had trained her to do. Holding her head up high, she walked back to what she considered home with the intent on forgetting everything. When she reached the broken fence and tattered steps of Grimmauld place, she found Remus sitting there, eyes already on hers.

"Do you realize you can't just take off like that? It was completely childish and unprofessional Nymphadora!" Remus said standing in front of her. Her anger matched his but she managed to keep it at bay.

"I know, and I want to apologize Remus. I let my emotions get the better of me, and all I can say is that I don't hate you. In fact, I quite value our friendship more than anything, so if I did anything to jeopardize that then please, forgive me."

Remus stood mouth agape at her little speech. "Tonks, I-" he should his head at the shivering girl in front of him, wanting nothing more than to take her into his arms and protect her from everything. "Of course you didn't jeopardize our friendship, you could never-"

"Good." She interrupted him. "I agree with what you and Emmeline talked about earlier, about watching my back, although, someone has to watch yours as well. Goodnight Remus." She brushed passed him; slightly proud of herself she held it together as well as she did. Maybe it was best for everybody that it is like this. At least she liked to think so.

Tonks leaned on the stair well, taking a deep breath. _'Why can't things ever be easy for me?' _

"I don't want it to be this way." He stood on the first step, unsure of what to do with himself. Her head shook once again as she faced him, her demeanor a little more vulnerable than before. "How do you want it to be, because I am at a loss? You know exactly how I feel about you, what else am I supposed to do?"

Remus seemed to be exasperated at her words. "That's not true at all. I haven't the slightest clue at what you're hoping to gain from this, or what your intentions are Nymphadora."

She gaped at him with doubt. "If that's how you really feel, then it's because you never allow yourself to admit that I might love you." She regretted the words as soon as she spoke them. "I didn't mean to say that." Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"I'm not sure what to say to that." The lump he had in his throat seemed intent on staying there. "You know I can't do this."

She felt sick to her stomach. "Yeah, I kinda figured when you started kissing someone else." She didn't even want to say her name.

"Emmeline has nothing to do with us, and I did not kiss her." Tonks was tired of the game they were playing.

"I don't care anymore Remus. I just want things to go back to how they were." _All lies_ she thought_, but doing this, whatever this was, was exhausting_. She walked to the library, knowing he wouldn't follow her, he never did.

Remus stood there, yet again unsure what he should do. There was no way it was going to end well if he did follow her, but she couldn't keep running away from him. Before he even entered the library, she spoke. "I may not be able to change my feelings for you, but I can certainly stop throwing myself at you. If you and Emmeline-"

"Would you stop bringing her up? She has nothing to do with this." Tonks was a little taken back at his anger, which only fueled her own.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with her and for some reason that woman hates me. I can't for the life of me figure out what I did to earn the death glares she gives me whenever I walk into a room." She couldn't stop the words pouring out of her mouth now, she was on a roll.

"I think you're being a bit dramatic Nymphadora."

"No, I am not being dramatic, it's the truth and you're too blind to see it! You know she doesn't like me, but you still insist on defending her. Why?"

Remus had no words for her, only a shrug of his shoulders and a shake of the head. Tonks was done playing games with him and she was done acting like things didn't bother her.

"Fine, we'll leave it at that, just know that I am done Remus." She left him speechless and slammed the door when she reached his room. Gathering up all her stuff with a flick of her wand, she went back to her old one. Dusty, stale and lonely, nothing like Remus' room but she would make do with what she had.

Over the course of two months, Tonks did nothing but Order missions, all without Remus, although she would occasionally see Emmeline and him when she did her missions outside the city. She also saw more of the kids and it was a great distraction, but with the summer approaching its end, the children would be leaving for school, and the Order would be packed with things to do, especially protecting Harry.

It was when they started the meetings up again, she noticed Remus gone, as well as Emmeline. The latter confused her, but Tonks didn't dwell on it.

"Well hello little cousin!" Sirius was in an exceptionally good mood considering Harry would be leaving soon. She gave him a smile as he sat down beside her; the one Remus usually sat at. The meeting went on as usual; the only new information was that everybody would be taking turns watching Harry's house and the school when school resumed. She got chills as she remembered Fenrir Greyback was still on the loose. _'Would he try and come after_ me' she thought.

"Hey Tonks?" Sirius asked as she exited the room like the others. His face was thoughtful as he approached her. "He misses you, you know. Every time we talk, your name comes up at least once." She didn't even respond to him, didn't know how to respond. She went straight to her room, not talking to anyone and sat on her bed. With the kids gone and the house quiet she thought of Remus. It was the first time in months she actually allowed herself to.

The full moon was tonight and she wondered if Emmeline was with him.

Something was different this time. Usually when she had her heart broken, a month tops was enough to forget and move on, but with Remus her heart ached for him.

Memories started playing in her head, when he laughed for the first time, when he held her hand, and when she had first kissed those lips.

Her stomach quivered as tears wet her dry cheeks. Her quiet sobs echoed around the room. She cried for her parents, cried for the man that would never love her back, and she cried for the war going on, for the people losing loved ones. She never felt the arms that pulled her into a hug and it wasn't until he spoke did she realize he was there.

"It's going to be alright Tonksie, you will always have me. If I have to die to make Remus realize how stupid he's been, I will." Sirius said. The thought made her cry harder, she never wanted to lose him. He was a big part of her life now, and the only she had. Sirius didn't know when she fell asleep but he kept a hold on her anyways, afraid if he let go, he would lose his cousin for good.

The next morning, Tonks came down to find Molly cooking, and to her surprise Remus sat in the kitchen with her chatting away. Part of her wanted to run and the other part wanted to slap him silly. Of course she did neither.

"Good morning Nymphadora. It's nice to see you finally." He drank the tea Molly had set out for him.

"You too." She didn't say another word to him but turned to Molly instead. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought with the kids off to school, you'd be back at home." She sat down when Molly gave her a big plate food to eat.

"Well, I thought I'd stay here for a few days, make sure you all eat." Tonks really like Molly. Probably one of the sweetest ladies she had ever known, although the woman could be mad frightening when she wanted to be.

The frustration and tension filled the room like a bad storm and Tonks was positive Molly could feel it as well.

"I'm not sure if Sirius told you already but Dumbledore wants us to camp out at Harry's house for a few nights starting tomorrow." He wouldn't look at her, maybe out of fear she would be mad, maybe he didn't want to do this mission with her, Tonks didn't know.

"Oh, okay. Did he say what we are supposed to look for?" She played with the food on her plate as Remus fidgeted in his seat.

"No just that we are to be aware and awake in case of anything." As they talked about the mission, it was becoming easier and easier to look at each other. Tonks was amazed at how easy they could fall back into friendship mode. It wasn't as before, but well on the way to that.

"Should be fun." She said, although she wasn't so sure herself. She wondered what it would be like. _What do I say to him_? She thought. After a moment's thought she decided she would use their night to try and restore their friendship. "Alright, well we should leave here about six?" She looked to Remus for conformation. When he nodded she gave a smile. "Molly thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"No problem dear. There's some more food in the fridge to take tomorrow, so make sure you pack it." She laughed at Molly and gave Remus one more glance before heading to bed.

Remus sat there for a while longer and gave a small laugh. _'Maybe they were going to be okay after all._

THE NEXT NIGHT…

Tonks stood in the hallway next to the door, making sure she had everything in her bag when she heard the light footsteps she recognized as Remus'. She couldn't stop from admiring him as he walked to her looking comfortable in black slacks and beige sweater.

She glanced down at her own attire, noting the tight black skirt wasn't the best idea, although the black tights she wore underneath would help keep her warm. The brown leather jacket and two layers of shirts she donned help would keep the cold out as well. At least the boots she wore were sensible for shoes. The black ankle boots were worn out, seeing as these were a regular choice for the auror, but they still had a few months of good wear before she would have to repair them.

Tonight, Tonks wore her hair natural again, long and mousy brown, pulled back in a tight braid falling just past her right shoulder. She couldn't deny that she had put some make up on to liven up her features, just enough to get "someone's" attention, but not enough to look like she tried.

"Well, you ready then?" When she nodded he looped his arm around her waist and the warm room of Grimmauld place became a damp, green lawn, lighted house down below. Tonks surprise was nothing compared to the dizziness she felt. So dizzy that Remus had yet to let go of her.

After gaining control of her stomach, she smacked him on the shoulder, bewildered at what he had done. "Remus, you git, don't ever do that to me again!" He couldn't help but laugh at her; at how cute she looked when she pouted.

He stopped laughing but the sparkle in his eye remained. "You're right, I'm sorry. Anyways we'll make camp here. Did you bring anything to keep you warm, it's going to be a cold night." He laid a blanket down on the dry grass and proceeded to mark the area around them with his wand, concealing them from the eyes below.

"Ah, no I forgot but I'll be fine." The sun was barely over the horizon, casting the brightest of colors, orange and red and yellow. Remus sat on the blanket with his book in hand, motioning her to sit by him with the other.

They're shoulders touched and they looked at each other, smiling and giggling slightly. Before Tonks lost her courage to find out the truth she turned to him once again, determination set upon her face.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked and he nodded, the smile disappearing from his lips. "Why-I mean how-" Tonks struggled to form the words so easily said in her mind. "Are you and Emmeline together?" She saw the dread on his face, his lips parting slightly.

"Not in the sense you think." He said slowly. He continued after the confusion became apparent on her face. "She's-" he swallowed nervously. "She's like me." It took a moment for Tonks to realize what he meant.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. All the past events started making sense suddenly, and she wondered why Remus hadn't just told her in the first place. "But, I saw you kissing, and you're so protective of her."

"Nymphadora, it's complicated." He took a deep breath

"Like the way we're complicated?" He looked at her seriously. "Right, sorry." She dropped the subject and for a while neither said anything.

She jumped when he spoke next. "I've known Emmeline for a long time, almost fifteen years now. We met after she got bitten, and she was the first like me, who took the banes wolf potion. I guess we grew close over the years and at some point her feelings for me changed. I couldn't return those feelings, but we've always been close." He didn't look at her, but the ground instead.

"But the hallway-"

"-was her trying to regain some control when she found out about you." He finished for her.

"So is that why she hates me?" She fiddled with her fingers, she had no idea where this was leading to, but at least they were talking again.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just jealous." He gave her half a smile as his eyes locked in on Potter's house.

"Well maybe you could tell her to cool it, because it's not fun being the new kid in the group nor is it fun to be picked on. It makes me feel like I'm back at school."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to her sooner, I just feel like I owe her. It's bad enough she's stuck with this disease but I didn't want to hurt her feelings by defending you." She had a lot she wanted to say but held it back.

"It's alright, I understand." She decided to leave it at that, they should be watching the house anyways. It was nearly ten at night and the wind began to pick up again. Tonks shivered for the third time so Remus literally pulled a blanket out of midair and covered her with it.

"Better?" She nodded. He went back to reading his book when she yawned. "Are you tired?"

"Just a little, if it's alright with you I'm going to stretch my legs a bit?" He nodded. She tossed the blanket aside and stood up, her arms reaching above her head. She didn't go more than a few steps before tripping over her feet, but this time Remus wasn't there to catch her.

He was up as soon as he heard her yelp, and watched her fall. "Ouch, that one's going to hurt later." He helped her up, grabbing onto her waist when he saw the tear and blood on her thigh, noticing she was wincing also. He sat her down on the blanket, dabbing at the blood dripping down her tights. Her face scrunched up as the sting shot through her leg. A single tear made its way down her face and Remus wiped it away with his thumb.

"Sometimes, I wonder how I ever became an auror. I'm so damn clumsy." Remus wasn't listening to her, but instead addressing the deep cut caused by a sharp rock.

"Doesn't look too bad, but it might need stitches when we get back. Tonks, it happens, stop worrying about it." He took her hand, rubbing it soothingly. When the bleeding stopped, he patted her knee affectionately and sat back down against the tree.

"Thank you." His hand made his way to her knee once again and kept it there. She looked over at him in surprise to find a smile lingering on his lips, so she smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

The night had been one of the best for both of them, they each thought as they continued to watch and observe Harry and his relatives.

Time passed and the city grew quiet.

…

I was thinking this would be a nice end to the story, but maybe some reviews will persuade me otherwise ;)

Anyways I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend sportygirl8! She's been with me from the beginning, so thanks!

Also a thanks to all my other readers, I love you! Now be good and review, and I'll have something extra cute and sexy next chapter! Hehe…..


	11. Intermission!

Hey guys, sorry for the false hope, just wanted to let you know I am working on the story. I've just been busy with renovating the house.

Meanwhile, anybody disappointed that we ONLY got to see about 10 seconds from our favorite couple? Boo!

What did you think of Harry Potter? I have mixed feelings about it I guess. The whole movie felt strange to me, not the same as the others. Maybe because there weren't that many character interactions?

Either way I loved it and would love to hear your thoughts.

Please vote on what you want to see next:

Tonks and Remus have a hot conversation after drinking too much fire whiskey.

Remus accidentally barges in on a naked Tonks.

Sirius catches the two in a compromising position.

Just thought this would be a fun thing while I write the next chapter. You don't have to, but if you want feel free, or enter your own scene that you really want to see.

Much Love and lots of hugs

Jen


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there, I hope everyone enjoyed Harry Potter! Don't have too much to say because I want to get straight to the story!

….

Tonks stood in the living room of her flat, a place she hadn't been for a while, a place she no longer called home. As her boxes packed themselves, Tonks looked around, thinking about whether or not she would miss this place. She had lived here for three years, and it did remind her of her parents but with Sirius being her "roommate", she decided she wasn't going to miss it after all. She laughed at the fact that she would be living permanently with him, and Remus. Her stomach did flips at the thought she would be seeing him every day.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at the window. At seeing Remus' owl, she wondered why he would be sending her a message. Opening the door, she tried to grab the parchment from it, but instead received a peck on her hand. "Oh alright." She said rolling her eyes as she grabbed a treat from the kitchen. "There, happy now? I think someone's been spoiling you." She opened the letter, almost tearing it in half from the excitement that he sent her something.

_Tonks,_

_Having just found out that you will be moving in, I wanted to see if you needed any help? Snuffles is beside himself right now, literally jumping up and down. He really is quite fond of you, as am I. _

_Please, don't hesitate to ask for help, I would love to. _

_By the way, I do hope your leg is feeling better, seeing as you took a nasty fall. _

_Love RL_

She smiled at the letter even as her leg screamed at her to rest it. Getting out her own parchment she began to write back.

_RL,_

_I am almost done packing now, but if you'd like to come over for some tea and to help me lug it all over there, I would be grateful. _

_My leg still hurts, but maybe you could make it feel better? ;) _

_Tonks_

No sooner had she sent it did she hear a pop in her hallways and a knock on her door seconds after. "Come in!" she called while preparing some tea.

"Good morning. I brought some beetle bont for your leg, it should heal it right up." When Tonks looked up at him her smile faltered.

"Remus, what happened, you look-" Remus gave small laugh, almost falling back onto her couch as he sat down.

"Full moon" It was all he had to say before she was on the couch next to him, looking him over.

"Do you need anything? You really shouldn't have come, you should be resting." He waived her off, stilling her protesting.

"Nymphadora, I am fine, or I will be." He grabbed her hand patting it reassuringly, or so he meant it to be. Tonks' eyes cast down at their hands, watching his thumb trace back and forth.

She laughed quietly, finally looking up at him. "Sorry. I forget sometimes." Remus still held her hand. He wanted to kiss her, to move his hand about her waist but he didn't dare do such things. Instead, he released her hand, and stood up.

"Are you already to go?" He saw the disappointment in her eyes, but said nothing and soon she was smiling again, even if it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I've never been more ready for anything." She aparated to the bottom of the stairs and flew out, Remus seconds behind her.

…

Later that evening Tonks came down from the upstairs, dusting her hands off, finally done. The others had started to arrive, including a pissed off Emmeline Vance. Tonks' shoulder was roughly pushed as she ran past her, straight to Remus, whispering in fast notions. Tonks watched for a moment but when Remus' eyes caught hers, she quickly made her way to the kitchen in embarrassment.

"Hello Molly, Arthur." She took a seat beside her cousin who was flirting with a new recruit, go figure. Molly was looking over at the stove, cooking yet again and Arthur talking to her about some muggle contraption.

"Hi dear, why don't you make yourself comfortable, we've got a long night ahead of us." Molly said no more on the matter as Remus and Emmeline came into the kitchen as well, Remus sitting on the other side of her. As always, Emmeline didn't so much as smile or nod at her, but neither did she glare, which Tonks had come accustomed to these days. The table was an eerie quiet as they waited for someone to talk.

Why are we all-" She didn't get a chance to even finish as Snape strode through the door.

"Enough, we have more important matters to discuss Nymphadora." The usually calm and emotionless Snape seemed to be frazzled tonight.

"Yes, so instead of lashing out at everyone, why not get to it." Remus said with a little edge for his voice. He gave Tonks a Wink as she glanced her way. She didn't notice the look on Emmeline's face as she smiled back at him.

"If you two are done flirting I can get to the point" he snapped back. He looked around the room at the faces sitting there and said "Dumbledore has been relieved of his duties as headmaster at Hogwarts, and all other duties involving the school." Hushed voices were no more as the table began shouting and asking questions all at once. No one seemed to notice Dumbledore himself pop into the kitchen, bag in hand and Fawkes on his shoulder.

"QUIET!" The room fell silent and all eyes went to the man standing in the doorway. "It is true dear friends that I am no longer in control of the school. It seems the ministry seems to find me unfit."

"What's going to happen to Harry? Who's in charge now?" The questions came flooding at him, but his raised hand was enough to silence them once again.

"The ministry seems to think-" he hesitated at getting the words out. "That Delores Umbridge would be best suited for the position." The moment he said her name, Tonks gave an involuntary shutter. The woman terrified her to no ends. If she could do what she did to Tonks, there was no stopping her when it came to the students of Hogwarts. She jumped when Remus' hand grasped hers, ever so slightly touching the arm that was covered in light colored scars. It reminded her of what happened not too long ago, the torture she endured, and she never wanted that again.

"This is a disaster, who knows what kind of madness she has planned." Remus still had her hand in his, so she took comfort in that.

Dumbledore spoke once more. "The students of Hogwarts will need protection more than ever, but the grounds outside the school are filled with dementors and others working for Umbridge." Tonks thought of Greyback and his men. She knew without a doubt that he was in those forests doing Merlin knows what. "Now I must go dear friends, you know how to reach me." He was gone in less than a second, and if you blinked you would have missed it.

"He didn't actually tell us how to reach him, did he?" Sirius asked to no one in particular, as he poured himself another shot of fire whiskey.

Emmeline spoke up, "We need to get people in that school, or outside. Doesn't matter, but we need people to keep watch on those kids."

"Are you crazy? We wouldn't be able to watch anybody from outside the castle, not without letting the whole world know we were there."

"Well, it's a good thing we're all witches and wizards then." Emmeline retorted back to Tonks.

What you're suggesting, we'll all be dead, and what good are we then to Harry?" She was getting angry now.

"Has getting fired from the ministry made you a coward too Nymphadora? Or was that simply Umbridge's doing?" Tonks had nothing to say to her, so she stormed out of the kitchen after knocking her chair back. She went into the study, grabbed the fire whiskey sitting on the table and took a long swig of it, almost choking at the taste but she eventually got it down. By the time Remus came in, she was feeling relaxed and giddy. He said nothing as he poured himself a glass of the fire whiskey and sat opposite her.

"I told her not to come anymore if she couldn't treat you as an equal." He took another drink.

"You shouldn't have done that. We need everyone we can get." Tonks swayed as she stood up, trying to make her way next to Remus. "Did she leave?" When he nodded she apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. She needs to get over the jealousy." He looked at her, all of her noticing how cute she looked.

"Does she have anything to be jealous of?" She played with her hair, not looking at him. Remus didn't understand her question at first.

"Not at all." He had seen the hurt in her eyes. "That's what I tell her anyways. Not that I think her friendship to me is in danger, just that we have grown quite close in the past few months haven't we?"

She smiled. "Yes, I like to think so."

"No matter now, it's done with." Remus didn't want to talk about her anymore. As Tonks sat down next to him (nearly on top on him), she gave him a serious look.

"Remus?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"What? What is it?" He had turned to her now, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Her eyes were fixed on his, not blinking. Maybe it was the fire whiskey, or maybe it was the way she looked at him, he wasn't sure but he didn't hold back.

"You are gorgeous, Nymphadora, more than anyone I've ever laid my eyes upon."

"Do you find me sexy?" He hesitated on this one, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Oh, come on Remus, it can't be that hard."

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He gained some of his courage back.

Without waiting a beat, she answered him. "Do you really want to tell me?" She smiled for him, the one she gave him when she was in a playful type of mood.

"I think you already know the answer, I'm afraid." She bit her lip, something he found to be incredibly appealing. They were facing each other as they sat on the couch, so close he could have leaned forward and kissed her easily.

"What do you find most attractive about my body?" As soon as she said that, his eyes glanced down at her chest for only a second, but she had seen it all too well.

"Oh, well then, I'll make a mental note to not cover them up so much." His heart was racing so fast he was sure it was going to burst any second. Where this was leading, he hadn't a clue, but his mind was so clouded with lust he could hardly think straight.

He went to grab for the fire whiskey she held in her lap, but she pulled it away laughing. "No more for you. If you want it, come and get it." She stood, and so did he. When she made to run, he was behind her, grabbing for it once again. Somehow, tonks ended up bent over the couch, the beverage at the end of her stretched out hand. Remus still behind her reaching for it, his other hand wrapped around her waist. Neither heard Sirius walk into the room.

"I knew it was a bad idea for both of you to stay here. I'm going to walk in and find you shagging or snogging everywhere. I wouldn't be so opposed if you weren't my baby cousin and you my best mate."

The two stood frozen, unable to do anything. Sirius walked over and grabbed the fire whiskey from the hands of frozen Tonks. "This is mine, stay away you two." His laughter could be heard all the way to his bedroom.

"I think it's time I go to bed." Remus untangled himself from Tonks.

"Kiss me." She had said out of the blue. "Kiss me and prove you don't have feelings for me." He could always blame it on the alcohol, he told himself. One stride was all it took for him to have her wrapped in his arms once again. His lips pressed hotly against her soft ones, his tongue making its way along hers. One hand held her head snugly against his, while the other rested just above her back side, pressing her lower half into his. When he pulled away, she was breathless and unresponsive.

"There, I kissed you just as you asked. Happy?" He tried telling her that they had nothing but friendship, but the look on her face told him she would never believe that line again.

Remus walked Tonks to her bedroom so she wouldn't fall over and he couldn't stop smiling, thinking he had left her breathless. He went to bed a happy yet aroused man.

…..

Hoped you liked it. I wanted to give you a chapter that really highlighted their relationship so far! Thank you for all the reviews you have given me! They are such a boost of confidence.


	13. Chapter 13

So it would seem life had caught up to me, but I haven't forgotten about this story, I hope you haven't either. Of course, I don't blame anyone for abandoning ship. So if you are still reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter

…..

"You stupid girl! You almost had us both killed because of your foolishness." Her mind was so jumbled she barely registered they had returned to number 12 Grimmauld place. Snape continued to berate her all the while holding a bruising grip on her arm as they walked through the entryway with Emmeline. They didn't even make to catch her as she tripped over the infamous umbrella stand. "I should have let them kill you instead of risking my own life for your stupidity. You are done Nymph-"

"ENOUGH!" Tonks had never heard Arthur Weasley shout as he did. When she looked up from the floor, she could see the anger on not only Remus' face, but Sirius' as well. When Remus went to help her, Emmeline Vance placed a hand in front of him to stop him.

"She doesn't need to be rescued by you every time she fails. She has to learn to face her mistakes alone." Through pain and misery, and before Remus could say anything Tonks' anger shot out like lightening.

"I have done nothing to deserve your anger Emmeline!" As she felt the familiar sensation of morphing she heaved and grabbed her stomach. When Remus noticed the blood, he could not watch any longer.

"What the hell is going on? I knew it was a bad idea for her to go with you two." Sirius said, continuing the death glares at the two order members.

"I'm tired of this little girl biting off bigger than she can chew is what's going on and she certainly doesn't belong in the order. Because of her we could have been killed Remus." She looked at him for understanding.

"My parents were being tortured in front of me, what would you have done?" Again her hand clenched her stomach.

"I wouldn't have stood there while we needed you, but I should have known you would freeze up sooner or later."

"Get out. Get out now, both of you." Remus picked Tonks up as gently as he could. His eyes were as icy and cold as she had ever seen them, staring at Emmeline, who looked hurt. Snape was gone within seconds, not caring to stay longer than he had to.

"Of course you pick her side over the Order, it's been like that from the beginning. You haven't been the man I used to know since her."

"And you're not the same woman I knew. You would have never acted like so cold towards someone whose life just got ripped apart, or have you forgotten what happened when you were just a child?" Remus never waited for an answer and carried Tonks to Molly who directed him to take her upstairs. "I should have never let you go with them."

"And I should have been stronger." She was so fatigued that she wasn't sure she had actually said anything aloud. When she saw the icy look in his eyes she spoke no more. Remus set her down on the bed sitting up.

"Take off your clothes." He turned around, facing away from her. She sat there, stunned at the anger in his voice. _'He's angry with me. Why am I always screwing up?'_ She tried to quiet the little whimpers and stop the tears, but no matter how much she tried, it was useless. As she was unbuttoning her shirt, he turned around, his eyes no longer cold and hard, but soft and watery.

"I'm…sorry" He seemed at a loss for words and excused himself from the room before she could ask him to stay. There she sat getting undressed to her undergarments when Molly came in.

"Is everyone angry with me?" She asked when Molly came in frowning and silent. Her face immediately softened.

"No, no sweetheart. Not at all. I want the bastard to pay for what he did to you and your parents. Bless them." She helped Tonks clean out the wounds before making her drink a foul potion. "It's horrid, but it was either this or St. Mungo's dear." Tonks drank up the rest without complaint. When all that could be done was done, Molly went to leave so she could rest.

"Molly?" She turned around "Will you make Remus come up here?" Her face gave a small knowing smile and gave a nod.

It was hours before Remus could be talked (threatened) into going up to Tonks' room and by the time he did go up there she was asleep. As soon as he stepped into the room though, Tonks woke with a start.

"Remus." She gave a relieved sigh when she knew it was only him. "I can't bear to have you angry with me right now." Still he said nothing. "Have you fixed things with Emmeline?"

He was shocked to hear her say that. "I-…why would you ask that?" He gently sat on the side of her bed.

"She was right. I almost killed us all, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be alive."

"I don't care what she thinks; she had no way to act like she did." Remus stared at her for a moment before placing a hand over her own. "And I was never angry with you Nymphadora. I'm so very sorry I made you feel that way."

"I still can't believe what happened. I keep replaying it over and over in my head, and each time it doesn't make sense. How did they find them, Remus? I've had no contact with them since they left, but I saw them, and I couldn't do a damn thing to help them." She couldn't cry for them yet, which made her feel guilty.

"I wish I could give you answers sweetheart."

"It's as if I can't be sad yet, I don't know how to explain it." Remus had moved so that he was leaning over her, staring directly into Tonks' eyes.

"Your whole body is numb you can't even bring yourself to mourn yet, and you feel guilty about it." She just stared back with eyes wide open. "I know what it's like to have people you care about hurt."

The intensity of his stare was almost enough to bring Tonks to tears. She never knew a man to have such passion within him and it made her heart swell.

"Do you think they're-" She didn't need to finish her sentence.

"No. We're going to find them, and we're going to find the people that hurt them. I promise."

"I love you Remus." Neither dare blink or look away and for a moment all Tonks could hear was the thumping of her heart. When he tore his gaze away, she felt sick, sick at the fact that the man in front of her simply did not love her the way she did him. One rejection was enough to argue he was fighting his feelings, but two said it loud and clear. With eyes cast down, and the walls closing up around her heart she whispered, "I wish I didn't feel this way, it's not fair to either of us." Remus said nothing but remained inside the room, the back of his hand brushing against hers.

Tonks never knew when she fell asleep in the first place, but as she woke up Remus sat in the chair across from her bed. Slowly and painfully she sat up. "Remus, what are you still doing here"?

He seemed to be thinking of an answer as he cleared his throat. "I didn't want to leave you last night. Are you alright, do you need anything?" When he looked up, Tonks realized he hadn't slept that night.

"You stayed there all night_?" 'For me'_ she wanted to add, but hesitation stopped her.

"I didn't want to leave you alone."

"You didn't have to do that, I would have been fine." Tonks got out of bed and realized she had pajamas on. "Thank you" indicating at the clothes she was wearing.

"You're welcome." He had now moved across the room to help her up. She gave him a smile as thanks. So suddenly he had her in his embrace, arms loosely around her waist. His mouth rested in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. "Nymphadora, I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Remus, I-" She started when she felt got tears on her neck.

"Shh, just let me hold you." He drew her closer to his body. After a long time, he drew back. Tonks decided to address the issue later, when she noticed the bottle sitting by the bed.

"I really have to drink that horrible stuff again?" She gave Remus a pouty look, hoping he wouldn't make her drink it, but apparently it didn't work. It did, however make him laugh, which in Tonks' mind, was well worth the vile taste in her mouth.

After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, twice Tonks and Remus made their way down to the kitchen where Sirius, Molly were chatting excitedly with Bill and Fleur.

Immediately, she was wrapped up in the veelas arms. "Oh Tonks I am so sorry" She said, laced with a heavy French accent.

"Thank you both, but I know you didn't come all the way to tell me you're sorry."

"Well, actually Fleur wanted to ask you something, but I don't think right now is the best time."

"No, please ask. It's alright." Remus stood behind her, so close it was hard to concentrate on the people in front of her.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would be my maid of honor." With the heavy accent, Tonks had to take a second to understand what she was asking.

"But, if you don't want to we understand." Bill said putting his arm around his fiancé. "The wedding is going to be in a few days. We figured with everything going on we'd have just the family and a few friends at the house."

"I would love to Fleur, thanks you." Fleur literally jumped off the floor at her answer. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go sit down, I'm still sore."

"I'll go with you" Remus said. He hadn't left her side since she got to the house.

Once in the study, Tonks relaxed. While she liked Fleur, the woman had too much energy for one person.

"Remus?" He looked up from the book he currently read. "Will you be my date? Just as friends of course."

The look on his face told her he would say no but he surprised her. "Of course, I'll go with you." Tonks leaned her head so it was resting on his shoulder. Satisfied for the time being, she slept to the sound of Remus' breathing.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when she felt her head slipping. When Tonks finally came around enough to know she was on the couch, she was saddened to find that Remus wasn't there. What she did hear was whispering around the corner. She seemed to almost float by the walls as the noises became louder to where she could make out the words. _'You killed us dear'_ she froze upon hearing her mother's voice. When the room went cold and her breath blew out in smoke, she stood frozen, anticipating what was to come next. For as much as she tried to stop her feel from moving, they only moved faster. She knew what was coming when she reached the corner, knew what horrific image that would be stuck in her head forever. She heard her father's voice this time. _'We're dead because of you'. _

Whatever it was around the corner, she never got to the end because a familiar voice was pulling her back. A warm, sweet voice, and in seconds she was back on the could with Remus. She found herself looking straight up into his blue orbs.

"Are you alright? You were having a nightmare." She sat up and touched a hand to her head and found it clammy. "Tonks, are you alright?" He asked a second time.

"Fine, I'm fine." They sat in silence when Tonks felt his hand reaching for hers. Never even thinking, she pulled it back quickly and before she could think about what she was saying, the words were out of her mouth. "You aren't allowed to do that. You made your intentions clear, so quick playing games with me." Whether it be the anger, or embarrassment, Tonks fled to her bedroom.

Nothing was said between them over the next few days. Tonks was currently changing into her dress that Fleur had given her and was impressed at what she was given. The dress was a gorgeous grey with hints of purple in the bodice, with a tiny belt that wrapped around her waist. The knock at her door interrupted any further thoughts she had and when she answered it, she was breathless. The man could not have been any sexier than what he was wearing now, and those eyes. Those gorgeous storm blue eyes. She didn't have any time to think since he was pushing her back into the room, closing the door with an unintended bang.

"Remus, what's going on?" He looked troubled.

"I-I can't stand to be away from you. These past two days have been killing me, love." He still stood there with his hands around her tiny frame and eyes locked on to her face. "I can't take it Nymphadora." It was then he let his eyes travel down her body and back up. "You look sensational." She never got to respond because his lips were crushed to hers.

His hands groped at her waist, pulling her roughly so that she was flush with his body. Her mind raced as she processed what was happening. She could do nothing except kiss him back. Her hands stayed at his chest whereas his roamed her body. Over her waist, on her shoulders, and through her hair they went, never stopping.

Her body seemed to go with it until she felt herself being pulled down onto the bed, and in his lap. She pulled away reluctantly, feeling hurt and confused and when she saw his face she became angry. "No, don't say you're sorry or blame it on the full moon. If you can't respect me enough to make up your mind, then stay the hell away from me."

"Don't run away from me. I'm sorry I keep pushing and pulling, I'm trying to figure out what's right." She was shocked. How could a man this smart and everything else be s clueless about a relationship.

"Remus, it's not rocket science, and if you're still debating whether or not being with me is right, well then,…you just answered your question."

"Look, I just don't want either of us getting hurt. You're so young, and I'm-"

"Incredible. You are an incredible man. For once stop worrying about whether or not I'm making the right decision and focus on your feelings for me." He still looked skeptic. "I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment. I just want you to stop fighting what you're feeling."

He seemed to ponder her words for the longest time. "Alright. Alright, I'll try."

"Don't seem so happy about it." She said sarcastically. "Now you can escort me down stairs, we have a wedding to go to after all." They were off after Tonks walked with her out of the room.

….

And scene There you go! Please feel free to tell me what you like about it and what you didn't. I seem to be having writers block as to where to take this, so some feedback on what you want to see next would be great!


	14. Chapter 14

If any of you are still reading this, I hope you can enjoy the last chapter as much as I did writing it. Due to my extreme fear of finishing a story, I am a horrible author. So please enjoy this extra smutty FINAL chapter. Much love!

…...

Hours later they were back at the house, Remus walking through the doors with a slightly giggly Tonks. He steered her towards the kitchen, making her some tea.

"You were beautiful tonight Nymphadora." He said as he watched her lazily drink her tea. She slowly smiled at him, feeling somewhat shy.

"Likewise Remus." A somewhat awkward silence fell over them.

Remus stood up, offering his hand to Tonks. "Come with me." Remus pulled her to her feet, out of the kitchen and into the library. It was warm and inviting thanks to the fire.

"What are you doing?" Tonks laughed brightly. Before she could get an answer out of him, he pulled out his wand and whispered something she didn't quite hear. Although when she heard the soft music playing she simply shook her head. "What am I going to do with you Remus Lupin?"

He walked over to her wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her body flush with his, while the other hand tangled itself with her hand. "Just be patient. This is me not fighting my feelings."

They danced for over an hour before something changed. Remus wasn't sure if it was the way she was looking at him, or the way her body rubbed on his, but he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Tonks seemed to notice the change. "Come sit with me." She said leading him to the couch. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or frustrated that she changed where they were going. "I really have missed you, Remus and whatever this is," She motioned between them. "Is not going away."

"Believe me, I know. It's the same for me darling." He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He went to kiss her when she suddenly jumped up, and ran the bookshelf. "What on earth are you doing?" He watched in amusement as she searched through numerous books before an 'a-ha' was heard. She walked back with an sweet smile and pulled out what was behind her back. Remus laughed when he saw what she held in her hand. "Sirius is going to kill you, no wait, he'll blame me for stealing his fire whiskey."

"I'll just have to make it up to you wont I?" Tonks asked as she sat on his lap. "I can go sit somewhere else if this is too much for you." She said after seeing the uncomfortable look on his face, but before she could move he tightened his grip on her waist.

"No, not at all. It's just-" He seemed at a loss for words. "It's just that you are a very, very pretty woman, and I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable." He cleared his throat, trying not to focus too much on how intoxicating she smelled, or the way her dress pushed up against her soft thighs.

"There you go again, thinking too much." She took a long sip of fire whiskey and then handed it to Remus, who took a drink. She looked at him, biting her lip concentrating on his hand on her thigh, slowly rubbing circles.

"You're so beautiful." His hand reached up to caress her face, bringing it closer to his in the process. When his lips met hers, Tonks felt like she was going to explode. It didn't take long before the sweet kisses turned heated, with Remus demanding more and more of her. When she felt his hand slide higher up under her dress, she moaned. "Nymphadora" he whispered her name as he moved to kiss down her neck, over her collarbone right above the swell of her breasts.

Tonks' eyes rolled back in her head when he started lightly biting her neck, while he moved his hand to her breast, squeezing slightly.

"Oh Remus" Tonks didn't know how much more she could take. "Oh please." His lips assaulted hers once more, his tongue sweeping across hers with ease.

"Oh bloody hell Remus!" Sirius shouted as he walked in the library. "Do you know how disturbing it is to see my little cousin in your lap, mate?'' Tonks jumped off Remus, her face a deep scarlet.

"We were just-" Tonks started to say, as she tried to get rid of the embarrassment that shook her whole body.

"I think I saw enough of what you were just doing, thanks." Tonks looked back at Remus one last time, before retreating for the stairs.

"Okay then, as much as I...You know what, I'm just gonna go to bed. Goodnight" She said awkwardly. A moment passed between Sirius and Remus before he spoke up.

"Well, I guess I should go make sure she's okay." Remus was stopped by a accusing looking Sirius.

"Look Lupin, I don't want to see her hurt, so if you go up there, make sure you know what in the hell you want."

"I want a lifetime with her" That was all that was said as Remus headed for Tonks.

"I'm going to the bar" Sirius yelled and no sooner did he hear a pop. Remus hesitated when he got to his room, but his relief was apparent when he saw her sitting on the bed, legs tucked underneath her.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come up." She admitted as she walked up to him. "I'm glad you did" She turned so her back faced his front, puller her hair out of the way. Remus seemed to understand so he placed his hands on the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it down. He removed the garment off her shoulders, watching it fall around her bare feet. She turned back around, pulling him by the lapels of his jacket. When they reached the bed, she pushed it away, starting on the buttons on his shirt. "Is this what you want?"

"Without a doubt" he said immediately. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, warming her cold skin. He sat when his knees hit the bed, taking her with him, with her straddling his lap this time. He couldn't stop the moan from emerging as he felt the heat between her legs on his arousal.

Tonks seemed to love hearing his moans, so she pressed down with her body, sending shivers through her own body and another loud moan emanating from Remus.

As they settled more at the head of the bed, Remus reached around to her back, undoing the black bra. Tonks smiled at him as he silently asked with his eyes to remove the clothing. When she lifted up to undo his pants, the back of her hand grazed his arousal causing him to stiffen up. She did this repeatedly, grabbing more of him each time, until he was completely in her hand.

"You feel amazing Remus." she gasped as she moved her hand up and down. In an instant she was flipped underneath Remus, causing her to gasp. He quickly discarded his remaining clothes as Tonks slid her eyes down every inch of his body. Within seconds he was on top of her, his weight fully on her this time. His hands were everywhere as well as his mouth. He pulled her underwear down her legs, sitting back on his knees, just looking at her.

"Remus" She whispered, pulling him back down on her. His hands went between her legs, feeling how ready she was for him. She had just closed her eyes when he said something that shocked her beyond imagine.

"I love you." Her eyes flew open at his confession. "I love you so much." His hand stilled as he waited for a reaction from her. He almost pulled away upon seeing the tear trail down her cheek.

"I love you more than anything. I do." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and resumed his earlier actions. After a few minutes, Tonks decided it was enough. "I need you now Remus, please."

He complied with her demand and slid into her. He stayed that way and waited until she made the next move until moving in and out of her. Remus never felt anything better than now, making her moan and writhe beneath him. Tonks squeezed his shoulders, holding on while he plunged in and out of her, repeatedly. Before too long, she went over the edge, letting out a small scream when she felt him explode inside of her.

Hours later they both lay snuggled with Tonks in his arms. She was nearly asleep when he whispered in her ear. " "I'm here Nymphadora, and i'll never leave."

Tonks fell asleep with a smile on her face, knowing that the man laying next to her, was hers forever.

…...

THE END. :) Hope for those of you still reading, you enjoyed it.


End file.
